Snjeguljica
Snjeguljica je naslovni lik i protagonist Disneyevog prvog animiranog dugometražnog filma, Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka. Ona je mlada princeza; "Najljepše od svih njih", koja u svojoj nevinosti ne može vidjeti nikakvo zlo u svijetu. To je čini ranjivijom na svoju zlu maćehu, kraljicu, koja želi biti najljepša u zemlji; međutim, Snjeguljičina inherentna ljubaznost i čistoća inspirira njezine prijatelje, šumske životinje i Sedam patuljaka da je zaštite. Ona je prva i najmlađa službena Disneyeva princeza i pružila je osnovu za kasnije heroine kao što su Pepeljuga i Aurora. Pozadina Snjeguljica se rodila u kraljevskoj obitelji. Majka joj je umrla nedugo nakon rođenja. Nakon nekog vremena, Snjeguljicin otac ponovno se oženio uzaludnom i hladnokrvnom kraljicom. Nedugo nakon njihovog braka, kralj, voljeni otac Snjeguljice, sumnjivo je umro, ostavivši mladu princezu kao siroče. Kao malo dijete, Snjeguljica je uzaludna, a opaka maćeha Zla kraljica strahovala da će jednog dana ljepota Snjeguljice nadmašiti svoju vlastitu. Dakle, obukla je Snjeguljicu u krpe i prisilila je da radi kao sluškinja iz kiparstva kako bi pokušala ugušiti svoju rastuću ljepotu. Kraljica se svakog dana savjetovala sa svojim čarobnim zrcalom pitajući: "Ogledalo na zidu mom, tko je najljepši na svijetu tom?" Sve dok je Ogledalo odgovorilo: "Ti si najljepša od svih", Snjeguljica je bila sigurna od maćehine surove ljubomore. Snjeguljica je možda bila sluškinja, ali nikad se nije žalila dok je radila, a kad god bi bila tužna, uvijek bi pustila napjev da se razveseli i da će je posjetiti životinjski prijatelji. Ljudi kraljevstva žalili su se za svojom princezom kad ju je Zla kraljica učinila slugom, ali nisu se mogli pobuniti zbog kraljičine moći. Razvoj Dizajn Na dizajn i karakterizaciju Snjeguljice utjecale su i heroine tradicionalnih europskih romantičnih bajki i popularna hollywoodska junakinja. Rani dizajni koji prikazuju Snjeguljicu s plavom kosom sugeriraju da je Eugene Grasset prikaz božice proljeća u Le Printempsu kao još jedan utjecaj; poput Disneyeve Snjeguljice, Grassetova božica usko je povezana s prirodom, kao što je to slučaj u jednoj od Grassetovih proučavanja za ovaj komad, Snjeguljica zabavlja životinje glazbom. Dizajn Snjeguljice nadgledao je Grim Natwick, animator koji je prethodno razvio i radio na Betty Boop u studiju Fleischer. Rani dizajni za lik podsjećaju na Betty Boop, a neki izgledaju kao karikature poznatih glumica poput Zasu Pitts; međutim, izgled Snjeguljice, poput Kraljičine, postajao je sve manje karikiran. Primjerice, prvi dizajn Hamiltona Luskea za Snjeguljicu prikazao ju je kao pomalo nespretnu, gipku tinejdžerku. Ovaj je dizajn lako mogao animirati bez korištenja referenci uživo, ali Walt Disney imao je drugačiju ideju u svom umu; lik je na kraju bio zamišljen da bude stariji i realističnijeg izgleda. Kako bi se Snjeguljica bolje povezala na zaslonu sa Sedam patuljaka, odlučeno je da je glava malo veća od uobičajene. Žene sa tintom i bojom smatrale su da je crna kosa Snjeguljice previše neprirodna i oštra, tako da su suhe četkice svijetlo sive boje iznad vrha svake ćelije. Animacija Marge Bell (koja će kasnije postati Marge Champion) izvela je referencu uživo za animaciju Snjeguljice, u režiji Hamiltona Luskea. Kad je odlučeno da Snjeguljica treba imati malo veću glavu nego obično, Bell su natjerali da nosi nogometnu kacigu kako bi joj glava izgledala veća. Ovo je zaustavljeno nakon 5 minuta, jer je Bell smatrala da je nemoguće provesti cijeli dan nositi kacigu. Izvođenje Scena u kojoj Snjeguljica ljubi Ljutka i Ljutkova reakcija inspirirana je skicom Alberta Hurtera, kao i scena u kojem Snjeguljica, nakon što se otrovala, leži u krevetu okruženom plačućim patuljcima. Za ovo posljednje, Walt Disney spomenuo je u sastanku za priču na tadašnjoj filmskoj adaptaciji Romea i Julije, sugerirajući da se čini da svjetlost sjaji od nje dok patuljci i životinje tuguju oko nje. Na tom istom sastanku Dick Creedon predložio je da se kiša izvan kućice Sedam patuljaka koristi da se sugeriraju suze, plačući zbog princeze. Osobnost Snjeguljica je poznata po svojoj ljubaznosti i optimizmu - oboje djeluju kao njezine najveće snage, jer su je sigurno vodili kroz razne teškoće s kojima se suočavala tijekom svog života. Brzo se šarmira, prilično brzo osvaja povjerenje i divljenje princa, šumskih životinja i Sedam patuljaka, što dokazuje da njezina ljubaznost i ugodna aura čini nju voljenom figurom. Svojevrsna ljepota, oblikovana kao "najljepša od svih", nalazi se unutar svog fizičkog izgleda i čistog srca. Bez negativnosti u sebi, Snjeguljica je fizičko utjelovljenje pozitivnosti i nevinosti. Ona može biti i razigrana i pomalo odvažna jer iskorištava Ljutkovu ljutu dispoziciju i početnu nesklonost prema njoj zadirkujući ga i neprestano ignorirajući njegove nepristojne primjedbe držeći mekan osmijeh ili veseli sjaj, za razliku od djelovanja od šoka, što iritira Ljutka. Iako je općenito djetinjasta i nježna, Snjeguljica također može biti uporna, s autoritativnom prirodom majke. Kad se nastani u vikendici Sedam patuljaka, Snjeguljica preuzima kontrolu nad domaćinstvom, pretvarajući ga iz neprimjerenog kopača u čisto i skromno okruženje, nešto za što patuljci pokazuju prihvaćanje i oduševljenje. Ojačala je svoj autoritet dajući patuljcima određeno vrijeme za spavanje, također tjerajući ih da se peru kako bi pojeli večeru; iako su pokazali veliko oklijevanje i pokušavali izbjeći situaciju, na kraju nisu uspjeli zaobići čvrst stav Snjeguljice. Uz to, pokazala je potencijal vođenja prilikom vođenja životinja oko kuće za vrijeme njihovog čišćenja, uspješno ih upućujući kako najbolje očistiti kuću i razne predmete u kući. Nakon što je Zla kraljica u relativno ranoj dobi Snjeguljicu pretvorila u roba u svojem vlastitom domu, Snjeguljica je marljiva. Unatoč tome što je njezin sluga bio prisiljen, pokazalo se da djeluje učinkovito u svojim poslovima. U kućici patuljaka nije oklijevala očistiti kućanstvo otkrivši koliko je to prljavo, ne obazirući se na posao koji je trebao staviti u takav zadatak. Ne uzima zdravo za sebe da pronađe utočište u kućici patuljaka, već umjesto toga donosi odluku da zaposli za svoje prebivalište. Možda je najveći nedostatak Snjeguljice ujedno i njena najveća snaga. Zbog snažnog osjećaja ljubaznosti i dobre volje prema drugima, princeza je ponekad lakovjerna i lako se manipulira kako bi se pobunila protiv naredbe drugih, primjerice kad je pozvala staru krunu (vjerujući joj da je bezazlena i bolesna torbarica) u kućicu radi zdravstvene zaštite, ne slušajući naredbe patuljaka da se drže podalje od stranaca. To bi rezultiralo njenim padom. Međutim, kao što se spomenulo gore, konačno je u stanju prevladati njezino ljubljeno srce, jer joj uzajamna ljubav prema Princu na kraju spašava život. To pokazuje kako opasnosti, tako i prednosti koje ima čisto srce i daje joj ljudski karakter. Fizički Izgled "Usne joj poput ruže, kosa crna kao svila, koža bijela k'o snijeg." -Čarobno ogledalo opisuje Snjeguljicu Zloj kraljici. Snjeguljica je mlada djevojka od 14 godina blagoslovljena ljepotom tako besprijekornom i očaravajućom da je "najljepša na svijetu tom". Izraz "usne joj poput ruže, kosa crna kao svila, koža bijela k'o snijeg", opisuje njezine najznačajnije osobine, a to su crvene usne i ružičasti obrazi, kao i njezina boja kose i kože. Slatka je, ali i sramežljiva. Budući da je prilično kratka , Snjeguljica ima prilično vitku figuru ravna prsa i nježne male noge. Njena jednostavna dvorska haljina s potpisom sastoji se od tamnoplavog bodica s visokim bijelim ovratnikom; kratki napuhani rukavi svjetlije su plave boje od njezinog karira i crvena tkanina koja proviruje kroz primjer „slashing“ dizajna, što je bilo vrlo modno u doba Tudora. To je uključivalo rezanje tkanine s vanjske strane odjeće i provlačenje kroz drugi sloj tkanine odozdo. Duga i bezoblična svijetlo žuta suknja ima bijelu košulju i teče do gležnjeva tamnoplavim pumpama ukrašenim žutim lukovima. U filmu je nosila i smeđi ogrtač s crvenom unutrašnjošću. Kratka crna kosa Snjeguljice oblikovana je u bob i razdvojena je u sredini. Nosi crvenu traku za glavu s lukom. Kad obavlja poslove kućanskih poslova u kući sedam patuljaka i do kraja filma, ne vidi se kako nosi svoj smeđi ogrtač. Kao spremačica, prije nego što je postavila svoj potpis, Snjeguljica nosi kratku bijelu košulju s bijelim ovratnikom i bijelim, puhastim rukavima s maramom i dugu, svijetliju smeđu suknju s nekoliko mrlja na sebi sa svijetlo smeđim sandalama i lila ružičastim čarapama. Nosi plavu traku za glavu s lukom. Pojavljivanja Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka Zla kraljica, ljubomorna na ljepotu svoje kći, prisiljava Snjeguljicu da radi kao kiparska sluškinja u svom dvorcu; čak i u krpama i klompama, ipak, njezina ljepota svijetli, zbog čega se kraljica brine da će Snjeguljicina ljepota jednog dana možda nadmašiti svoju. Ima takvu ispraznost da svakodnevno savjetuje svoje Čarobno ogledalo i naredi robu da otkrije ime najljepše djevojke na svijetu. Svakog dana duh govori da je kraljica najljepša i zadovoljna je sve dok je ogledalo ne obavijesti da je Snjeguljica napokon postala najljepša u zemlji. Vani, dok Snjeguljica radi, ona potom grupi golubica ispriča tajnu o bunaru iz kojeg crpi vodu i govori im da je to željni bunar, a zatim pjeva „Ja želim“, privlačeći pozornost princa, koji je prolazio pored nje. Dok pjeva u bunar, izvodeći duet sa svojim odjekom, zadivljena je kad se Princ iznenada pridruži. Trči u zatvorenu sobu i promatra s balkona dok pjeva "Taj stih". Njih dvoje odmah osvajaju jedno s drugim. Odozgo ih gleda kraljica koja ljubomorno zatvara zavjese svog prozora. Kraljica poziva svog lovca i naređuje mu da ubije Snjeguljicu. Kraljica ga moli da joj vrati srce u posebnoj kutiji kao dokaz da je uspio u zadatku. Lovac vodi Snjeguljicu na skrovitu livadu i, provjeravajući da nitko drugi nije prisutan, priđe princezi dok pomaže mladoj ptici da se vrati roditeljima. Snjeguljica vidi sjenu lovca na stijeni ispred nje, okreće se i vrišti od užasa. Međutim, Lovac se ne može natjerati da je ubije kad vidi ljepoticu poput princeze kao što je ona i moli Snjeguljicu za oprost. Govori joj o maćehi Kraljičinoj ludoj ljubomori i govori joj da bježi i da se nikad ne vrati. Ona se savjetuje s njim i bježi kroz šumu, a njezin strah se očituje u biljkama oko nje; grane odjednom nalikuju rukama poput kandži, a plutajući trupci nalikuju krokodilima. Prevladana terorom, ona se na kraju sruši, zastenjajući. Dok svjetlost ulazi u šumu, šumske životinje oprezno prilaze Snjeguljici dok ona plače, a ona im se sprijatelji. Zajedno pjevaju "S pjesmom je vedro sve". Pošto se više ne plaši, Snjeguljica pita životinje znaju li gdje može odsjesti. Odvedu ju do vikendice Sedam patuljaka; uđe i otkrije da nikoga nema kod kuće. Primijetivši da je cijela kućica potpuni nered, ona čisti kuću, uz pomoć životinja. Nada se da će joj stanovnici, za koje vjeruje da su djeca zbog veličine namještaja, ostaviti da ostane ako se očisti za njih. U ovom trenutku ona pjeva „Svi sad zazviždimo“. Kasnije te večeri ona i životinje odu na gornji kat i pronađu sedam malih kreveta. Osjećajući se pospano, zaspala je nad tri kreveta. Sedam patuljaka vrate se kući nakon radnog dana u rudniku patuljaka. Oni vide svjetlost koja dolazi s prozora njihove kućice i dim koji izlazi iz njenog dimnjaka. Ulaze u kuću krećući se uokolo dok traže 'čudovište' za koje vjeruju da je zadesilo njihov dom. Čuju buku (neke ptice iz šume, šale se) kako dolaze s drugo kata i, nakon neuspjelog pokušaja Glupka da potjera stvar, zajedno ulaze u spavaću sobu. Približavaju se tri kreveta na kojima spavaju i spremaju se udariti kad Učo skine pokrivač kreveta i otkrije kako Snjeguljica spava, zbog čega drže vatru kad su je vidjeli. Svi su zaluđeni njome, ali Ljutko gunđa zbog njene nepoželjne prisutnosti, probudivši je. Prvo je zaprepaštena patuljcima, ali ubrzo se sprijatelji s njima, pogađajući imena Uče, Stidljivka, Pospanka, Kihavka, Srećka, Glupka i Ljutka jer su njihova imena isklesana po krevetima. Svi patuljci, osim Ljutka, slažu se da je Snjeguljica dobrodošla da ostane ako obavi kućanske poslove za njih kako bi je sačuvala od maćehe. Buka odozdo podsjeća Snjeguljicu da je ostavila juhu da se kuha. Ona potrči dolje i govori patuljcima da je skoro pa spremna i da će se imati vremena oprati se. Zamoli patuljke da vidi njihove ruke i, vidjevši da su im ruke prljave, inzistira na tome da marširaju ravno vani i operu se; u protivnom neće dobiti ništa za jelo. Patuljci nevoljko marširaju vani i peru se dok pjevaju "Brr, brr". Upravo su završili s pranjem kad ih Snjeguljica nazove da je večera spremna. Nakon večere, patuljci izvedu "Smiješnu pjesmu" za Snjeguljicu, a ona pleše s Glupkom (koji dostiže visinu stajući na Kihavkova ramena). Potom im se otplati kad zapjeva "Ja znam da on će doć" dok ju patuljci slušaju. Patuljci tada izjavljuju da će Snjeguljica spavati na gornjem katu i da će patuljci naći neko drugo mjesto za spavanje na donjem katu. Prije nego što Snjeguljica krene spavati, izgovara svoje duboke molitve, blagoslivljajući sedmoricu malenih muškaraca jer su tako ljubazni prema njoj i žele da joj se snovi ostvare, također zatraži da Ljutko bude poput nje. U Kraljičinom dvorcu, nakon što joj Čarobno ogledalo kaže da Snjeguljica još živi, spusti se u svoj laboratorij i pretvori se u Vješticu. Ona pripremi Otrovnu jabuku, od koje će jedan zalogaj poslati svoju žrtvu u uspavanu smrt, koju je moguće izliječiti samo 'Prvim poljupcem ljubavi'. Vjerujući da će patuljci pokopati princezu živu nakon što otkriju da je naizgled mrtva, Vještica napušta dvorac i ode prema kućici patuljaka. Sljedećeg jutra Snjeguljica poljubi svakog patuljka zbogom dok odlaze u rudnik. Prije odlaska Ljutka (koji je posljednji otišao), upozorava je da nikoga i ništa ne pusti u kuću. Dirnuta kako mu je stalo unatoč negativnoj vanjštini, Snjeguljica odluči ispeći tortu Ljutku uz pomoć svojih životinjskih prijatelja. Tada je zaprepaštena pojavljivanjem stare žene koja je zapravo, najnevjerojatnije, bila njezina opaka maćeha prerušena, zavirila kroz prozor. Ona nudi Snjeguljici jabuku, ali ju šumska stvorenja napadnu, koja su u njezinoj prisutnosti osjetila opasnost. Vječno sentimentalna Snjeguljica odvodi životinje i odvede staricu unutra na piće, nesvjesna da je to maćeha prerušena. U međuvremenu, životinje se žure patuljcima. Zahvalna prema Snjeguljici što je bila tako dobra prema "siromašnoj staroj baki", kraljica joj govori da jabuka nije obična jabuka; ali je čarobna jabuka koja s jednim ugrizom ostvari sve Snjeguljicine snove. Snjeguljica uzima jabuku i prije nego što zagrize, poželi da je princ odnese u svoj dvorac, u kojem će sretno živjeti zauvijek. Kraljica je zatim nagovara da se ugrize prije nego što želja zahladi. Snjeguljica to učini i uskoro padne na pod nakon što osjeti djelovanje otrova, zbog čega pada u uspavanu smrt. Dok kraljica odlazi, vide je patuljci, koji ju potjeraju na liticu, gdje ona pada u smrt da je pojedu lešinari. Patuljci nađu Snjeguljicu i tuguju o njenoj "smrti" dok se vraćaju kući. U žalosti, u vikendici održavaju pogreb za nju. Smatrajući je tako lijepom, čak i mrtvu, ne mogu se natjerati da je pokopaju i umjesto toga smjeste ju u ručno izrađeni lijes napravljen od stakla i zlata. Kako vrijeme prolazi, Princ to čuje i ode do čistine gdje je stavljen njezin lijes. Patuljci i šumske životinje omogućuju princu da se približi Snjeguljici. Potom daje princezi poljubac, "Ljubavni prvi poljubac", koji razbija kletvu, oživljava Snjeguljicu. Ona se budi i, vidjevši princa, ispruži ruke prema njemu dok ju on zagrli u naručje. Patuljci i životinje se raduju, dok princ nosi Snjeguljicu do svog konja. Ona poljubi svakog patuljka zbogom prije odlaska s princom u njegov dvorac (obrisi su prikazani u oblacima iznad njih), gdje žive sretno uvijek i zauvijek. Mišja Kuća Kao i kod mnogih drugih Disneyevih animiranih likova, Snjeguljica je nastupila u brojnim cemeoima kao jedan od gostiju na House of Mouse/Mišja Kuća. Obično se pojavi sa Sedam patuljaka. Pojavila se u epizodi "Pluto(n) saves the day", u kojoj se Pete maskirao u nju kao dio svog plana da uspava osoblje Doma s čarobnim jabukama za spavanje koje je kupio od Vještice. Snjeguljica ipak saznaje za njegovu zavjeru i pomaže Plutonu da spasi dan rekavši mu da treba poljubiti uspavane članove kako bi ih probudio. U "The stolen cartoons" šokirano je otkrila da je jabuka poslužena kao njen večernji obrok. U "Jiminy Cricket", titularni lik epizode (Cvrčak Cvrči), posredno ju je savjetovao da ne uzima hranu od stranaca, što je nagnalo Ljutka da mrzovoljno izvadi otrovanu jabuku iz ruku. U "Where's Minnie?", Kad svjetla nakratko ugase, Snjeguljica odgovara na Chernabogovu ljubav prema mraku, tvrdoglavo poručujući "Ne znam ..." dok prijeteća stabla iz filma gledaju prema njoj. U "Ask Von Drakea" ona pita profesora von Drakea kada će doći njezin princ, a von Drake joj govori da će doćo u nedjelju. Ona se može vidjeti i u Mikijevom čarobnom Božiću: Snijeg u mišjoj kući i u Mikijevoj kući zlikovaca. ''Sofija Prva'' Snjeguljica se pojavljuje u seriji Sofija prva, u epizodi "Enchanted Holiday". Ovdje, Snjeguljica ukratko pripovijeda svoju vlastitu priču o tome kako se naizgled nemoćna starica koja nudi jabuku ispostavila da je njena maćeha Zla kraljica prerušena i da je jabuka otrovna, govoreći Sofiji da vjeruje svojim instinktima bez obzira na to što netko drugi kaže, i da ljudi nisu uvijek takvi kakvi izgledaju, što povezuje Sofijine sumnjive osjećaje prema gostujućoj čarobnici (koja je zapravo preobučena zla vila). Na kraju epizode Snjeguljica se ponovno pojavljuje u čarobnom zrcalu morfova, ponosno se smiješeći Sofiji. Ona je druga princeza koja nema posebnu pjesmu za Sofiju nakon Aurore. Ona je ujedno i druga princeza koja se u istoj epizodi pojavila dvostruko; prvo u dvorištu, a drugo u čarobnom zrcalu morfo. Ona je također jedna od princeza koja ima kratak posjet Sofiji u usporedbi s onima prije nje. U "Forever Royal" kada se Sofija bori protiv Vorra unutar njezinog amuleta, Snjeguljica se Sofiji pojavljuje u duhovnom obliku, zajedno sa svim princezama koje su pozvane da pomognu Sofiji u njenim vremenima potrebe i potiču je da bude hrabra i snažna jer svi vjeruju u nju. Ralph ruši internet: Krš i lom 2 U Krš i lom 2, mlada Snjeguljica djeluje kao glumica u aplikaciji Oh My Disney, gdje ona i ostale princeze susreću internetske korisnike koji odgovaraju na kvizeve Disney Princeza. Venelopa von Schweetz pojavljuje se baš dok Snjeguljica susreće jednog od svojih obožavatelja. Ubrzo nakon toga, Stormtrooperi iz prvog reda ciljaju Venelopu kao neovlašteni skočni prozor. Venelopa pobjegne i osigura se u princezinim privatnim odajama; Snjeguljica pozdravlja ptičicu kad stigne Venelopa. Međutim, ona je jedina princeza koja se nije suočila s Venelopeom neprijateljstvom. Kad Venelopa objasni da je i ona princeza, Snjeguljica pita je li Venelopa ikada bila otrovana ili imala poljubac istinske ljubavi, Venelopa oboje negira. Ipak, Snjeguljica se složi s njom kad Venelopa kaže da nema majku. Kad princeze službeno proglase Venelopu princezom, Snjeguljica nakratko pjeva u slavljenju. Nakon toga, kad Pepeljuga ima miševe, kreiraju udobno i moderno rublje za dame, Snjeguljica nosi laganu šljokicu, hlače u polutki, papuče od šljokica i plavi gornji dio s umjetničkim djelima otrovane jabuke i tekstom na kojem piše "POISON" "ispod njega. Kako princeze razgovaraju, saznaju da Vanellope nikad nije imala vlastitu pjesmu. Pocahontas joj savjetuje da nađe malo vode i pilji u nju; Snjeguljica se slaže, objašnjavajući da pilji u zdenac. Tijekom vrhunca, Snjeguljica se vraća s ostalim princezama dok vide kako Ralph pada s neba. Princeze koriste svoje jedinstvene vještine i spremaju se da ga spasu, Snjeguljica nabavlja brojne otrovne jabuke, kao i njezin odbačeni ogrtač. Ogrtač se dijelom koristi za hvatanje Ralpha, dok se ostale haljine koriste ko padobran da ga dovedu na sigurno. Kad se Ralph probudi poljupcem princa Naveena, Snjeguljica i princeze pozdrave ga kao prijatelj Venelope jer se i oni druže. Ostala Pojavljivanja U filmu "Tko je smjestio zeki Rogeru?" Snjeguljica se pojavljuje kao cameo, pomaže prerušenoj kraljici preći ulicu u Toontownu do dućana za jabuke, a kasnije uz sve ostale crtiće na kraju filma. 1993. godine animirana Snjeguljica predstavljala je Oscara za najbolje ostvarenje u kratkom filmu na 65. Akademskoj dodjeli nagrada. Snjeguljica je imala kratki cameo u crtanom filmu Mickey Mouse Works "Mickey's April Fools". U filmu Kralj lavova 3: Hakuna Matata/Kralj Lavova 1½, Snjeguljica na kraju se pojavi kao silueta s patuljcima gdje se pridružuju svim ostalim Disneyevim likovima kako bi ponovno pogledali film. Njezina jedina rečenica je "O, oprostite!" Snjeguljica se pojavljuje u kratkom animiranom filmu Electirc Holiday kao jedan od modela na modnoj reviji Mini Maus. Snjeguljica je u epizodi "Wish Upon A Coin" imala kratki cameo u animiranoj seriji Mickey Mouse. Prvi put je viđena kako pjeva "Ja Želim", sve dok je nisu prekinuli Miki Maus i Mini Maus. Kasnije je viđena kako spava tijekom završetka. U prvoj epizodi mini-serije Potomci: Zli svijet, u Malovom šatoru može se vidjeti portret Snjeguljice. Igrana pojavljivanja The Mouse Factory Snjeguljica se ponekad pojavljivala u igranim skečevima zajedno s ostalim kostimiranim likovima i slavnim gostima. U tim je bitovima glumila ju je Ann Jillian. Muppets u Walt Disney World-u U jednosatnom TV filmu Muppets u Walt Disney World-u, Snjeguljica se fotografira s gostima. Odjednom se okrene i vidi Životinju i bježi od njega. Zatim je počne loviti svugdje po Wolt Disney World-u; od čarobnog kraljevstva, do kaskaderske predstave Indiana Jones. Iako ju progone, Snjeguljica se zapravo smiješi dok trči od Životinje, pa se podrazumijeva da ona možda uživa kad ga progoni. Na kraju se viđa sa Životinjom. Može se pretpostaviti da je na sastanku s njim, što bi dovelo u pitanje status njezine veze s princem u stvarnom svijetu i u filmu. Jednom davno kao Snjeguljica u Jednom davno]] Verzija Snjeguljice uživo (Ginnifer Goodwin, Bailee Madison kao mlada djevojka) jedan je od glavnih likova ABC serije. Ovdje, ona je kći kralja Leopolda i kraljice Eve i pastorka zle kraljice Regine. Kad je djevojčica, Regina ju spašava od konja k, a njih dvoje odmah postanu prijatelji. Kao rezultat toga, Leopold se nudi oženiti Reginom i osigurati Snješku s majkom nakon smrti njezine biološke, a kraljevstvo s kraljicom. Međutim, Snješka otkriva da Regina voli stabilnog dječaka Daniela, ali pokušava to sačuvati u tajnosti nakon što joj Regina objasni pravu ljubav. Na žalost, Reginina majka Cora se igra s Snješkinim osjećajima nakon gubitka majke, uzrokujući djevojčici (ne želeći da Regina trpi ono što je imala i vjerujući da Cora samo želi sreću svoje kćeri) da otkrije da Regino srce pripada Danielu, što je dovelo do njegove smrti. Učeći o svojoj ulozi, Regina je željela da Snješka umre jer je otkrila ovu tajnu i spriječi je da ima istinsku ljubav, jer je umjesto toga bila prisiljena na brak bez ljubavi s Leopoldom. Godinama kasnije, Regina uredi Leopoldovo poništavanje, a Lovca je kraljica natjerala da ubije Snješku, kao u Disney filmu, ali on je poštedi zbog svoje nesebičnosti. Ona nastavlja živjeti u šumi, kradeći od plemića kraljičinog domena u nadi da će prikupiti dovoljno novca da se iseli iz carstva. Upoznaje princa Jamesa dok ga pljačka, a nadimak mu daje "Princ šarmantan" kada ju uhvati kako bi mu vratila ukradeni zaručnički prsten, koji je ona već prodala. Par se zaljubljuje na putu kako bi otkupili dragulje, ali on se vraća svojoj zaručnici. Shvativši da ona i James nikada ne mogu biti zajedno, dobiva od Rumplestiltskina napitak koji će izbrisati sva njena sjećanja na Jamesa. Ubrzo nakon toga, ona dobiva pismo od Jamesa u kojem joj govori da ga vidi u dvorcu ako ga voli, kako bi mogli pobjeći prije nego što se on oženi. Ona ide u susret njemu, ali njegov posvojitelj kralj George hvata je u dvorcu i prisiljava je da kaže Jamesu da ga ne voli ili će on biti ubijen u liku mučenika. Zatim odlazi živjeti sa Sedam patuljaka. James prekida zaruke, ali ona pije napitak malo prije nego što vijest stigne do nje. Napitak ju pretvara u zlobnu i okrutnu osobu i ona shvaća da njezin bijes proizlazi iz smrti oca. Snješka pokušava ubiti Reginu, osobu koja je odgovorna za smrt njezina oca, ali James uzima strelicu namijenjenu kraljici koja oblijeva pažnju. Kaže joj da bi radije umro nego pustio Snješki da postane zla, i ona shvaća da za nju nitko drugi nije voljan umrijeti. Poljubi ga i vrati mu sjećanje. Međutim, par se ponovno razdvaja kad Georgeovi vitezovi uhvate Jamesa. Ona i patuljci tada kreću u spašavanje Jamesa. Nešto kasnije, Snješka s kraljicom dobrovoljno otrova, a James je ljubi i vraća u život. Vjenčani su, ali kraljica stiže na vjenčanje i najavljuje da će svima staviti prokletstvo da uništi Snješkinu sreću. Snješka se uskoro zatrudni i rodi Emmu baš kad se prokletstvo počne obuzimati. U Storybrookeu ona je Mary Margaret Blanchard. Ona je omiljena učiteljica Henryja (sina njezine kćeri kojeg je usvojila gradonačelnica Regina Mills). Primijetivši da nije nesretan, ona daje svom unuku knjigu bajki da ga usadi s nadom. Također poziva Emmu da živi s njom nakon što shvati da je Emma izbačena iz kreveta i doručka zahvaljujući Regininom pokušaju da je uokviri. Mary Margaret volontira u bolnici i čita pripovijest o Snjeguljici i princu šarmeru onesvješčenom Davidu Nolanu, koji je u stvari James. On se budi i par se odmah zaljubljuje unatoč Davidovom braku s Kathryn. Mary Margaret daje ostavku iz bolnice zbog teške muke koju osjeća zbog Davida i pokušava uspostaviti vezu s dr. Whaleom. Međutim, ona se razvija ponašanjem poput uhoditelja: poznaje Davidov dnevni raspored i pokušava biti tamo gdje je on. Napokon pokušava izbjeći Davida, ali ona i David otkrivaju da se ne mogu držati podalje jedan od drugog i započinju tajnu vezu. Nakon što afera postane javna i Davidov se brak raspada, Mary Margaret označena je skitnicom i postaje odmetnica. Međutim, neki stanovnici obraćaju joj se nakon što proda svijeće kako bi pomogla lokalnim samostanima da plate stanarinu. Kasnije je uhićena zbog Kathrynina očiglednog ubojstva nakon što su otisci prstiju Mary Margaret pronađeni na kutiji s ljudskim srcem, ubrzo nakon Kathryninog nestanka. Kasnije se otkriva da je kutija Mary Margaret, a srce je dokazano da je Kathryn. Emma vjeruje da je Mary Margaret uokvirena i moli je da pričeka i da vjeruje Emmi dok se ne dokaže da je nevina. Međutim, Mary Margaret nalazi jedan od Regininih kosturnih ključeva u svojoj ćeliji i koristi ga za bijeg. Kasnije se otkriva da je nakon bijega, Jefferson bio zarobljen i zatočen. Nalazi je Emma, a par uspije pobjeći kad Mary Margaret nogom gurne Jeffersona izbaci kroz prozor. Zatim se Mary Margaret dragovoljno vraća u svoju zatvorsku ćeliju kako bi se suočila sa suđenjem. Kad se Kathryn ponovno pojavi, Mary Margaret je puštena. Posljedično, njezina veza s Davidom postaje napeta jer on nije vjerovao da je nevina. Na kraju odluči napustiti Storybrooke kad mu Mary Margaret ne da razlog za ostanak. Oni se ponovno spajaju kad se prokletstvo probije i obnove uspomene. Njih dvoje pronalaze Emmu, samo da bi je Mary Margaret pomoću portala prevezla leđima u preostalu očaranu šumu, iako se uspijevaju vratiti u Storybrooke. Nakon što Regina i njezina majka Cora pokušaju pridobiti vlast ubijajući gospodina Gold, Mary Margaret proklinje Corino srce istom svijećom kojom joj je Cora ponudila da ozdravi svoju bolesnu majku Evu (saznanje da je smrt njezine majke učinila Cora da Regina bude krajica) i trikove Regina da je ubije. Ona se moli da je Regina ubije kad se ne može nositi s onim što je učinila, ali umjesto toga, ona je zadirkuje suze nakon što je shvatila da joj srce počinje potamniti. Kad je Henry otet i odveden u Nigdjezemsku, ona putuje s Emmom, Davidom, Reginom, gospodinom Goldom i kapetanom Kukom kako bi ga spasila. Po povratku u grad s Henryjem, Peter Pan ponovno izvršava Reginino prokletstvo, vodeći Mary Margaret da se s ostalim stanovnicima vrati u očaranu šumu, dok njezina kći i unuk pobjegnu u New York City s novim životima. u očaranoj šumi]] U očaranoj šumi, Snješka saznaje da je trudna, ali otkriva da Regina polusestra Zlobna vještica Zapada Zelena želi svoje dijete u grozne svrhe. Snješka i Šarmer shvate da moraju pokrenuti novo prokletstvo kako bi se vratili Emmi i zaustavili Zelenu. Uvjeravajući Davida da dopusti da Snješka slomi njegovo srce, iako ona kasnije zahtijeva da Regina razdijeli Snješkino srce i da ih obojici. Godinu dana kasnije, Emma se vraća u Storybrooke, saznajući da joj je majka trudna. Zelena planira ukrasti dijete tako što će postati njegova baka, kao sastojak u čaroliji za otvaranje vremenskog portala. Uspjela je oteti Mary Margaretinog i Davidovog novorođenog sina, ali Zelena je na kraju poražena zahvaljujući istinski reformiranoj Regini. David vrati dijete natrag u naručje Mary Margaret. Emma, međutim, kaže da ona i Henry odlaze iz Storybrookea u New York, čemu se suprotstavljaju svi, čak i Henry. Emma je usisana u ponovno otvoreni vremenski razmak Zelene. Praćena Kukom, kćerka Snjeguljica može svjedočiti trenucima koji su doveli do prvog roditeljskog sastanka. Nažalost, Emma pogrešno ometa Snješku upravo kad se sprema spustiti na kočiji princeze Abigale. Nakon što pregledaju knjigu, otkriju da su sve priče u "Bilo Jednom davno" izbrisane. Zajedno njih dvoje rade na ponovnom ujedinjenju roditelja. Izgleda da je Regina ubila Snješku u novoj prošlosti, ali ona brzo koristi Vilinksu Prašinu da se pretvori u insekta. Emma je presretna što je pronašla majku živu, ali Snješka ju razumljivo ne prepoznaje, razbijajući kćerino srce. Ona i Šarmer još su jednom pogledali jedno drugo i otkrili da se njih dvoje zaljube baš kao i prije. Emma i Kuka provjere Jednom davno i pronađu jednu od ilustracija Snjeguljice na vjenčanju princa Davida. Emma se vraća u Storybrooke i daje majci da zna da je tu da ostane. Mary Margaret daje Emmi da zna da njenog brata imenuju po Henryjevom ocu, bivšem ljubavniku i Cvilidretinom sinu Nealu koji se žrtvovao kako bi spasio sve. Mary Margaret kasnije postaje gradonačelnica Storybrookea, budući da je bacila kletvu koja je stanovnike očarane šume vratila na Storybrooke i privremeno odricanje Regine. Nakon što je upoznala trojicu stanovnika Arendela i zaustavila prijetnje Snježne kraljice i zlata, Mary Margaret vraća se podučavanju. Nakon dolaska kraljice tame u Storybrooke, Mary Margaret i David borili su se da zadrže svoju tajnu (što je i razlog što je Zlurada izgubila dijete) od Emme. Međutim, na kraju kažu istinu Emmi, kojoj je teško oprostiti im. Nakon što Mary Margaret skoro ubije Zluradin zmaj Lily u zmajevom obliku, Emma se pomiruje s roditeljima, iako je to kratkotrajno kad se Emma žrtvuje kako bi postala nova Tamna. S ostalim stanovnicima, Mary Margaret, prevozi se u očaranu šumu, odvodeći Emmu u Camelot kako bi pronašli Merlina i ukloniti joj mrak. Međutim, šest tjedana kasnije, vraćaju se u Storybrooke s nestalim sjećanjima na to kako nisu uspjeli. Kasnije će joj se vratiti sjećanja nakon što Emma prenese svoje moći Tamne u Kuku, koji se onda žrtvuje. Mary Margaret se kasnije pridružila Emmi u potrazi za spašavanjem Kuke u podzemlju, gdje je naišla na svog starog prijatelja Herkula, koji joj je pomogao u očaranoj šumi da postane strijelac. Kad shvati da mu treba dovršiti nedovršen posao, vraća uslugu pomažući mu da pobijedi troglavog paklenog Kerbera i u tom mu postupku dopušta da krene na brdo Olimp. Njezini postupci rezultirali bi time da ju Had odabere kao jednu od tri duše koju želi zadržati iza sebe. Nakon toga otkriva da više ne želi biti poznata kao Mary Margaret i vraća se Snjeguljici. Ona i David kasnije saznaju da je njegov brat James u Podzemlju, ogorčen zbog načina na koji je njegov brat stekao svu slavu koju je mogao imati da nije umro. Kasnije, Snješka i David pronađu način da kontaktiraju svog sina Neala iz Podzemlja, samo da Cruella De Vil i njezin vrag Claude izvade telefone nakon što uspiju. Kao žrtva za zadržavanje jedne duše u podzemlju, David trguje mjestima sa Snješkom i Snješka vraća se u Storybrooke. Prije nego što se vratila kući, Snješka je svjedočila kako njezina prijateljica Crvena budi Dorothy Gale pravim ljubavnim poljupcem. Nakon poraza Hada od ruke Zelene, Snješka je prevezena, zajedno s Davidom, Zelenom i Kukom, u zemlju neispričanih priča, koju je vodio zlobni gospodin Hyde. Srećom, uz pomoć doktora Jekyll-a, heroji su pobjegli. Zatim su uz daljnju pomoć njihove obitelji iz New Yorka, Snješka, David, Zelena i Kuka sigurno vraćeni u zemlju bez magije u pratnji Jekyll-a (koji se sada odvojio od Hydea). Po povratku, Snješka je bila svjedok Regine kako je koristio Jekyllov serum da se odvoji od Zle kraljice, kao i njezin naredni pokušaj da je uništi. Potomci Snjeguljica se pojavljuje u Disneyevom originalnom filmu iz 2015. godine, u kojem ju je igrala Stephanie Bennett. Na krunidbi princa Bena pojavljuje se kao izvjestitelj za novinsku mrežu Auradon. Iznenađena je saznanjem da je kćerka njene maćehe, Evie, dizajnirala Malovu krojačku haljinu. Također je otkriveno da Zla kraljica još uvijek preziru prema njoj rekavši da je Snjeguljica sigurno imala posla. Tiskani mediji Snjeguljica se često pojavljuje u knjigama s pričama, stripovima i drugim oblicima tiskanih medija. Ona je također redoviti lik glumi u nizu Disney Princess magazina. Mnoge priče su o Snjeguljicinom životu s princom nakon događaja iz filma. Većina se usredotočuje na ponovno ujedinjenje sa sedam patuljaka, kao što se vidi u Welcome Back, Snow White i Royal Visit. U The Scariest One of All, Snjeguljica je nesumnjivo uspjela pobijediti Zlu kraljicu na natjecanju tuluma noći vještica za najstrašniju nošnju. Priča se odvijala prije filma i dala je kratki uvid u kraljičinu mržnju prema princezi. Kilala Princeze U manga seriji Princeza Kilala, mlade djevojke Kilala i Rei, prijestolonasljednici Paradisa, padaju u svijet Snjeguljice nakon što su s čarobnom tiarom ušli u Vrata snova. Snjeguljica tješi Kilalu o svom otetom prijatelju i kasnije odlazi pred kraljicu kako bi ih spasila. Prije nego što pojede još jednu otrovnu jabuku, patuljci odlaze u dvorac kako bi se borili protiv kraljice. Nakon njihove pobjede, Snjeguljica daje Kilali rubin od dragulja koji su joj iskopali patuljci kao znak hrabrosti. Na kraju je vidjela kako Kilala prima vlastiti dragulj: smaragd. Firest Of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen U „Fairest of all“ Snjeguljica igra sporednu ulogu jer je priča više usredotočena na maćehu. U priči, Snješka i Kraljica imaju vrlo dobar odnos prije nego što Odd Sestre začaraju Čarobno zrcalo da bi izazvale kraljičinu ljubomoru i mržnju prema Snješka. Na kraju romana Snješka dobiva ogledalo i maćeha postaje duh iznutra. Mistress of All Evil: A Tale of the Dark Fairy Starija i mudrija Snjeguljica pojavljuje se u četvrtom romanu u seriji. U priči je kraljica, još uvijek je sretno udana za svog Princa i rodila mu je djecu. Također se prvi put susreće s Circeom i pomaže joj otkriti tajne o njenoj prošlosti. Videoigre Disney's Villains' Revenge U ovoj su igri neki Disneyjevi zlikovci ukrali kraj svojih priča i prenovili ih kako bi pobijedili. Kad Zla kraljica ukrade Snjeguljicinu priču, ona stavlja Snješku u dubok san bez princa koji bi je spasio. Cvrčak Cvrći i igrač stižu obnoviti priču stvarajući "Istinsku ljubav" i dovode princa u priču da razbije čaroliju. To se postiže stvaranjem i miješanjem različitih sastojaka u kraljevskom kotliću. Međutim, ako igraču treba previše vremena da stvori čaroliju, kraljica će uspavati svih Sedam patuljaka i Snjeguljica zauvijek zaspe sama i igrač mora početi sve iznova. Kao "Easter Egg", ako igrač stavi alternativni sastojak u kavez prilikom stvaranja Istinske ljubavi (latice karanfila umjesto latica ruže), Pepeljugin Princ Šarmantni stići će isprobati papuče na uspavanoj Snjeguljici. Začudo, papuče su prevelike, pa odlazi s upozorenjem od Cvrčka da priče "nisu ono što su nekad bile." Kingdom Hearts franšiza Snjeguljica se pojavljuje kao jedna od "Princesses of the heart", sedam djevojaka čija su srca lišena tame i ključ su za otvaranje Kraljevskih srca. Iako je minorni lik u Kingdom Heartsu, njezina je povijest opisana u časopisu Birth by Sleep; u svom rodnom svijetu, Patuljarskim šumama, susrela se s Terra, Ventus i Aqua tijekom svakog odvojenog putovanja. Međutim, kad Aqua stigne, Snjeguljica zagrize otrovnu jabuku i padne u dubok san. Srećom, oživljava je Princ, koji je poljubi i probudi. Odlazi s njim dok se oprosti od Patuljaka. Nažalost, neko vrijeme nakon toga svijet Snjeguljice proždirali su Heartless, dok je ona bila zarobljena i odvedena u Hollow Bastion kako bi se okupili s ostalim Princezama srca. U Kingdom Heartsu, njeno srce konačno je izvukla Zlurada kad su sakupljene sve ostale princeze, ali njihova se srca na kraju obnavljaju i mogu se probuditi. Kad se Kingdom Hearts zapečati, rodni svijet Snjeguljice obnovljen je i ona se mogla vratiti u njega. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Snjeguljica se pojavila kao vodeći lik u svom svijetu. U ovoj priči boja u svijetu Snjeguljice eliminirala je rasa đavolskih bića. Uz pomoć heroine igre i patuljaka, obnavlja se zemlja Snjeguljice. Posljednji je put viđen kako se patuljci oproštaju od heroine dok promatraju prekrasnu dugu. Kinect Disneyland Aventures Snjeguljica se u ovoj igri pojavljuje kao lik susreta i pozdrava u blizini njezina zdenca u Snow White Grotto u Fantasylandu. Zadaci koje ona daje igraču su pomoć u pronalaženja ogrozda kako bi mogla praviti pite za patuljake, uzgajati cvijeće, pronaći rudarske alate Patuljaka i tražiti novi rudnik dijamanata na kojem će Patuljci raditi. Pojavljuje se i u mini-igri Mickey's Soundsational Parade, plešeći po uzlazu s princezom uz Pepeljugu, Auroru i Bel. Ostale Videoigre Snjeguljica se pojavljuje u nekoliko videoigara, obično onih koje uključuju Disney Princeza/Disney Princess brend, kao što je Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Snješka je bila i u vlastitoj igri zasnovanoj po njenom filmu Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka. Pojavljuje se i kao građanka u seriji Disney INFINITY. Mjuzikl 1979. Disney je u glazbenoj dvorani Radio City u New Yorku upriličio verziju Snjeguljice i sedam patuljaka. Iako je priča vrlo slična filmu, nekoliko velikih promjena dodane su u zaplet. Npr., Snjeguljicin otac, Kralj je živ, i vrlo je očito da ga obožava i ona vraća osjećaje. Pokazano je i da je maćeha šalje u selo kako bi živjela kao seljak, a u nadi da će zbog truda koji će izdržati njezina ljepota izblijediti. Snjeguljicu u ovoj verziji igrala je Mary Jo Salerno. Disney Parkovi Od svog otvaranja 1955., Snjeguljica je glavni lik u tematskim parkovima Disney širom svijeta. Disneyland Resort Snjeguljica se pojavljuje u finalu World of Color na Disney California Adventure gdje se viđa sa svojim Princom. Odigrala je veću ulogu u predstavljanju emisije 2015. godine, gdje je bila prikazana više puta tijekom cijelog života, i glumila je u segmentu koji slavi svoj debitantski film. U bivšoj predstavi Snow White: An Enchanting Musical u Disneylandovom kazalištu Fantasyland, Snjeguljica igra svoju istu ulogu u filmu s nekoliko razlika. Ona ostaje u svojim krpama za rad od početka emisije do kada pojede Otrovnu jabuku. Kad ju probudi Princ, presvukao se u svoj izgled odjeće (žuta haljina s plavim bodikom, bijelim ovratnikom i crveno-plavim rukavima). Također, s princom razgovara duže vremensko razdoblje kad ga prvi put upozna, a njen vokalni raspon u predstavi spušten je s opernog sopranista na suvremenije mezzosopraniste i njezina je osobnost malo promijenjena. Snjeguljica se također pojavljuje u dnevnoj paradi, Mickey's Sounstational Parade. Snjeguljica je također predstavljena na brodovima Disney Cruise Line, dostupna je za susrete i pozdrave i nastupe u emisijama uživo. Snjeguljica se također pojavljuje u prvom činu Fantasmic!, gdje pleše s Princom uz pjesmu "Ja znam da on će doć" za vrijeme "Princess-Themed Medley". Snjeguljica se također pojavljuje u susretu i dočeku u blizini Snow White's Wishing Well i u Paviljonu princeza Fantasylanda. Walt Disney World Na Floridi se Snjeguljica pojavljuje u finalu Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Festival of Fantasy Parade, i ima svoju vlastitu Spell Card poznatu kao "Čišćenje kuće Snjeguljice" u atrakciji Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Za susrete i pozdrave, povremeno nastupa u Main Streetu, SAD, na Cinderella's Royal Table i u Njemačkoj u Epcotu. Tokio Disney Resort U Japanu se Snjeguljica može vidjeti u One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!, i u Fantasylandu i World Bazaaru također. Nastupa i u Tokijskoj DisneySea verziji Fantasmic! Šangaj Disneyland U šangajskom parku Snjeguljicu se može vidjeti tijekom scenske predstave Enchanted Storybook Castle, Golden Fairytale Fanfare. Unutar dvorca ona je predstavljena u avanturi Once Upon a Time Adventure, dok je njen lik prikazan na jednom od zidova urezanih zaslona. Snow White's Scary Adventures U vožnji "Snow White's Scary Adventures" nastupi Snjeguljice variraju. U originalnoj vožnji po Disneylandu (koja se tada jednostavno zvala "Snow White's Adventures"), ona se uopće nije pojavila jer je Walt Disney namjeravao da vozači zamisle da su Snjeguljica. To je učinjeno i u originalnoj verziji u Disney World-u. Ideja se nije zahvatila, a kasnije su dodane i figure Snjeguljice. U Disneylandu i tokijskom Disneylandu vidi se kako se uspinje na stubište patuljaka, dok je dva puta viđena u Parizu (jednom na stepenicama, a potom na kraju) i još više puta u Disney Worldu (u dvorištu, trčeći kroz šumu, uzevši Otrovnu jabuku, probuđena od Princa i jahanje prema zalasku sunca). Disney Princess Kao što je već spomenuto, Snjeguljica je član vrlo popularne franšize Disney Princess/Disney Princeza, i prvi član također. Što se tiče trgovine i marketinga, ona je i među najpopularnijim princezama. Redizajn Službeni "redizajn" Snjeguljice krajem 2012. godine nije primio puno promjena. Njezina kratka crna kosa sada ima kovrčavi izgled, a njezin pramen kose pomaknut je u stranu glave, umjesto da bude centriran u sredini. Suknja joj je donijela više zlatne boje, nekadašnje bijele šljokica su svijetlo žute, a cijela haljina ima mnoštvo okretnih dezena na njoj. Halja je oduzela neku duljinu, tako da se njezine cipele mogu jasnije vidjeti. Najznačajnije je što se njezina tradicionalno blijeda boja kože više uskladila s prirodnim tonovima kože. U nekim novim slikama njezinog redizajna njezino je tijelo promijenjeno da izgleda više kao mlada žena. U ranom redizajnu, kosa joj je bila mnogo uvijenija, a rukavi prozirni. Palace Pets Snjeguljicini "Palace Pets" (Ljubimci iz palače) su Berry, Thistleblossom, Sweetie, Muffin, Honeycake i Madame Hamilot. Razlike u odnosu na izvorni materijal Iako ima mnogo sličnosti između verzije Braće Grimm i Disneyjeve Snjeguljice, postoje i mnoge razlike: * U originalnoj verziji Snjeguljica ima samo sedam godina kada potiče kraljičinu ljubomoru nakon što čarobno zrcalo da je Snjeguljica ljepša od nje. * U prvom je izdanju Snjeguljicina biološka majka ju je htjela ubiti (iako je u kasnijim izdanjima promijenjena u maćehu kao u filmu i drugim filmskim adaptacijama). * Lovac, kojem je naređeno da ubije djevojku i vrati kraljici njeno srce da dokaže da ju je ubio, pusti je da ode nakon što ga princeza moli da joj poštedi život i obeća da se nikad neće vratiti kući. * Divlja šumska stvorenja u šumi nikad joj ne postaju prijatelji, a opet joj ne dolaze na štetu. * Kućica patuljaka nalazi se u urednom stanju s večerom spremnom na stolu. * Dva puta zlobna kraljica pokuša ubiti princezu, pomoću vrpce kako bi ju ugušila, zatim začaranim češljem kako bi je drogirala, ali samo s trećim pokušajem otrovanja jabuke to u potpunosti uspije. * Komad otrovne jabuke zaglavi joj se u grlu i ona padne u nesvijest. * Patuljci, koji su spasili Snjeguljicu nakon pokušaja dva ubojstva, ne mogu je spasiti i stave ju u stakleni i zlatni lijes s njezinim imenom urezanim i da je kraljeva kći. * Tri ptice dolaze pjevati za princezu, sova, gavran i na kraju golub. * Tijekom godina Snjeguljica izraste u prekrasnu ženu unutar lijesa. Slučajno se čuje s princom kako lijepa princeza spava u šumi i otkriva lijes Snjeguljice. * Princ kupuje lijes od patuljaka, a prinčeve sluge ga nose natrag u njegov dvorac. Dok nastavljaju, oni se spotaknu na grm, a komad otrovane jabuke leti s grla Snjeguljice, a ona se budi. * Nakon što se oprostila od patuljaka, Snjeguljica obećava da će im se često vraćati. * Zlobna kraljica saznaje da je nova mladenka ljepša od nje, a po dolasku na vjenčanje saznaje da je nevjesta Snjeguljica. Potom je natjerana da pleše u vrućim željeznim cipelama dok ne padne mrtva. Druge verzije kažu da je kraljica odmah umrla od bijesa u svom srcu nakon što je ugledala Snjeguljicu još živu. * U nekim prijevodima, Snjeguljicino ime je zapravo Snowdrop ili Snowball. Galerija Anegdote * Hrvatska glumica Hana Hegedušić je posudila glas Snjeguljici u Hrvatskoj sinkronizaciji filma u 2009. * Budući da je Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka prvi film koji je snimio Disney, Snjeguljica je prva Disneyjeva princeza, prvi glavni lik i prva junakinja Disney animiranog igranog filma. * Snjeguljica je također prva Disneyjeva princeza koja je izgovorila molitve u Disney filmu. * Film Snjeguljica ima najduži naslov među svim "Disney princess" filmovima. * Snjeguljica je izvela najviše solo pjesama (ne računajući reprize) u jednom Disneyjevom filmu; četiri točno: "Ja Želim", "S pjesmom je vedro sve", "Svi sad zazviždimo" i "Ja znam da on će doć". * Snjeguljica je najmlađa princeza u službenom sastavu, s 14 godina. * Snjeguljica je trebala imati plavu kosu, ali kosa joj je promijenjena u crnu da se više djece može vidjeti u njoj. * U filmu "Muppe''ts u Walt Disney World-u''" Snjeguljica je Disneyev lik koji je osim Miki Mausa imala i najveći dio u priči. * 28. lipnja 1987. Snjeguljica je nagrađena zvijezdom na slavnom holivudskom Šetalištu slavnih kako bi slavili 50. godišnjicu filma. Bila je treći lik iz crtića koji je dobio zvijezdu i ostaje jedina Disneyjeva princeza koja je nagrađena takvom nagradom. * U Aladinu i Kralju lopova, Duh transformira Jasmininu odjeću u Snjeguljicinu. * Razvoj Snjeguljicinog dizajna kretali su se od crtanih do realističnijih, dok su posljednje boje haljine prije prošle nekoliko promjena prije nego što su se složili s trenutnim plavim i zlatnim izgledom. * Neke plesne poteze Snjeguljice sramotno ali poznato je iskoristila Maid Marian u Robin Hoodu. * Prema knjizi Disneystrology, njezin bi rođendan bio 6. ožujka. * Neki stariji promotivni mediji njezinu haljinu pogrešno oboje ružičastom i ljubičastom umjesto crvenom, plavom i žutom. * Jedna ilustracija u knjizi The Art of the Disney Princess prikazala je Snjeguljicu i sedam patuljaka kao planetarni sustav, Snjeguljicu kao "sunce", a patuljke kao "planete". Čini se da je ovo posljednje doslovno tumačenje "patuljastog planeta", izraza skovanog 2006. godine nakon kovanja službene definicije "planeta" koji se odnosi na male sferne objekte koji su premali da bi se smatrali planetima, ali preveliki i previše okrugli smatrati asteroidima i ne mogu "raščistiti svoje susjedstvo" tijekom formiranja koristeći svoju gravitaciju da privuku krhotine bliže njoj kako bi se povećao ili odgurnuo u svemir, ne ostavljajući ništa drugo u svojoj orbiti, osim mjeseca. U tu kategoriju spadaju Pluton, bivši deveti planet, veliki asteroid Cerera i transneptunski objekti Erida, Haumea i Makemake. * Dizajn Snjeguljice zapravo se zasnivao na modelu Sugar Cookie Girl iz The Cookie Carnival. * Njezin se glas očito temelji i na Minnie Mouse i Betty Boop. * Iz nepoznatih razloga, Snjeguljica u filmu nosi pumpe sa preplanulim tenom, dok su joj u knjigama i drugoj robi noge bose. * U epizodi teatra Furry Tail Hello Kitty "Snjeguljica i jedan patuljak" Hello Kitty nosi haljinu Snjeguljice. * U Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Calla ima svečanu haljinu sličnu haljini Snjeguljice, ali ima bijele suknje i produžene rukave. * U proširenoj verziji scene Disney Princeza u filmu Ralph ruši internet prikazanu na izložbi D23 2018, otkriveno je da je Snjeguljica pravno slijepa i da joj trebaju naočale. Dok se ovaj dio scene nije pojavio u stvarnom filmu, paket od 13 lutki koje su u udobnoj odjeći sadržavao Venelopu i princeze, lutke Snjeguljice imaju dodatak, naočale, što implicira da je to kanon u svijetu Ralph-a. * Snjeguljica je jedina Disneyjeva princeza u Ralph ruši internet da joj se ime izravno spominje u filmu. * Disney Villains' Revenge kaže da Snjeguljica ima manja stopala od Pepeljuge. Vanjske Poveznice Rasprave o Snjeguljici Nemamo rasprave o Snjeguljici, ali ako želite pričati o njoj, slobodno napišite nešto o njoj u "Raspravi" ispod stranice. ar:سنو وايت da:Snehvide (karakter) en:Snow White es:Blancanieves fr:Blanche-Neige he:שלגיה (שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים) it:Biancaneve nl:Sneeuwwitje pl:Śnieżka pt-br:Branca de Neve ro:Alba ca Zăpada ru:Белоснежка sr-el:Snežana (lik) sv:Snövit tr:Pamuk Prenses zh:白雪公主 Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Članovi Disney Princeza™ Kategorija:Princeze Kategorija:Likovi iz filma "Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka" Kategorija:"Tko je smjestio zeki Rogeru?" cameoi Kategorija:"Kingdom Hearts" likovi Kategorija:Likovi u Disney parkovima Kategorija:Heroine Kategorija:Likovi koji pjevaju Kategorija:♀ Kategorija:Likovi u seriji "Mišja Kuća" Kategorija:Wonderful World of Color Kategorija:Tinejdžeri Kategorija:Ljubavnici Kategorija:Likovi u video igrama Kategorija:Siročadi Kategorija:Disney na ledu Kategorija:Disney Live! Kategorija:Fantasmic Kategorija:Protagonisti Kategorija:Spell Cards likovi Kategorija:Jednom Davno likovi Kategorija:Začarani likovi Kategorija:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Kategorija:"Disney Dream Portrait serja" likovi Kategorija:Electric Holiday Kategorija:Kilala Princess likovi Kategorija:Epic Mickey likovi Kategorija:Animirani likovi u igranim filmovima Kategorija:"Kinect Disneyland Adventures" likovi Kategorija:Disney INFINITY likovi Kategorija:Sluge Kategorija:Sofija Prva likovi Kategorija:Igrani likovi Kategorija:Mickey Mouse Works likovi Kategorija:Disney's Villains' Revenge likovi Kategorija:Animirani Likovi Kategorija:Nijemci i Njemice Kategorija:Likovi iz "Potomci" Kategorija:Supružnici Kategorija:Plemići Kategorija:Likovi koji su se vratili nakon smrti Kategorija:Likovi u Disney službenom animiranom cannon-u Kategorija:Članovi kraljevskih obitelji Kategorija:Likovi iz "Celebrate the Magic" Kategorija:Likovi iz "Disney Dreams!" Kategorija:Kingdom Keepers likovi Kategorija:Mickey Mouse (Disney Channel) likovi Kategorija:Disney Magic Kingdom likovi Kategorija:Cemeoi u "Krš i lom" Kategorija:Likovi koji se pojavljuju na TV-u Kategorija:Likovi koji se pojavljuju u Stripovima Kategorija:Plesači Kategorija:Disney Princeze Kategorija:Princesses of the heart Kategorija:Europljani